Maybe if we do this right
by whateverwriter
Summary: They were happily married until this horrible accident happened between them. They got divorced. She took off to Seattle to start a new life. He’s trying to move on and strive for the better but what will happen if after being divorced for 6 years they met again? Will they rekindle their romance or will they just fight to the death?
1. One

It was a good day, the sun is rising early in the morning. Usually mornings like this are noisy. Amelia and Maggie are always fighting about something. They always find something to fight about. Birds don't chirp around the house anymore because I was used to waking up when me and Derek are still... _Oh no. I'm supposed to be not thinking about him. _Okay this isn't healthy anymore.

**"Hey! Good Morning!" **Oh Amelia.. She's up early.

**"What time did you get here last night? I didn't hear you come in?"**

**"Oh, I was with Ryan and we were fighting about Leo again so I crashed here last night. Is that ok?" **

**"Yeah, Where's Maggie? She didn't came home last night either and I was worried about Alex because he and Jo had problems last week and he kept facetiming me and I... just want to go to work" **God, this is gonna be a long day for me.

**"I didn't see her go home either but I think um she's with Deluca again?"**

**"Are you asking me or telling me?" **

**"When's the last time you had sex Mer?" **Oh. This bitch. You want to go?

**"Ok, since when do you care about my sex life?"**

**"I'm sorry. It's just I'm more worried about your sex life than mine I mean you. God look at you, you're hot, You can get any man by just staring at them. You have to move on. He's gone and you're here. You're the only one keeping you down."**

**"Look at you being the sane one"**

**"I have my moments... moments."**

I arrived at the hospital at exactly 6am just like any other day, today I am going to get a kickass surgery to start my day. No appy's or anything. Just want a building collapsed with people having their abdoments outside their body... okay maybe not quite like that.

**"Got paged here." **I said walking down the stairs to the ER

**"Dr. Grey. They need a consult at Bed 3 with Dr Wilson."**

_Please don't be gallbladders and appendectomy. I want to explore more not be stuck in one place._

**"Wilson, Talk to me." **She handed me the chart and look at that. Just what I need.

**"Dr Grey. Glad you're here. We have a Byler's biliary diversion surgery today on a kid and I already did every scan and every work up and the patient just came in last night and the kidms parents was asking for you so." **

Asking for me? What? Do I know them?

**"Dr Grey, This is Jared Lidingston, A 7yr old male child presented with persistent jaundice, high colored urine, intractable pruritus and growth retardation since the age of 6 months." **

I looked at his chart. Ok so Cardiovascular and Respiratory system examination were normal. blood count was normal. 

**"Why did you guys chose me for this surgery? Do I know you or just what?"**

**"God you look just like your picture. we saw this neuroscience book and heard that you were one of the best neuro resident there is. And we heard that you are an extraordinary surgeon at this hospital so we have to fly all the way out here from New York. Jared has the same problem nust like your patients from that clinical trial you did years ago." **

Wait what? I'm confuse?

**"I'm a general surgeon, being a neurologist was way before... years before, I can't do anything for you now."**

**"We know that's why we asked for the best neuro surgeon there is. He's flying out here from New York so we can do his surgery the same time as his Tumor. So we don't have to put him thru like last year."**

**"I'm so sorry. But the prognosis of your surgery might take a different approach that depends on the neuro consult. I don't think we can do that under the same anesthesia."**

**"Dr. Grey Please, we are scared, this is our little boy. He's my only little boy. He's the only one good thing I have left since my Husband died. I can't put him thru that again."**

**"Okay I'm gonna try my best. Because we don't have to cut Jared's intestine. Instead of the intestines, we use the appendix to make the stoma. It's easier on him and it's repurposing something he doesn't need anyway.**

**"Umm. Dr. Grey. That's the same procedure, resulting in a cutaneous end-stoma? **

**"Even easier Wilson. And the appendix is narrower so a smaller hole in his stomach, more normal in life. This reduces complications, recovery time."**

**"Okay so are we doing it today? or?"**

**"We can't do it today because we have a rule for 24 hour surgery so it's possible that we can wait for a while on the... neuro ... consult"**


	2. The very reason

**Hi! I'm new to this whole writing thing on fanfiction. I just got this discovered last November. I didn't know people actually read this. So this is a very rushed Update but thank you to Patsy, Charlotte, and the other people who reviewed it. I checked my mail the today and I saw that people actually is interested in this story. I'm gonna try to do update once or twice a week because of school but I'm gonna try to update a lot this summer :)**

**Also last update I wrote "resident" Meredith is not a Resident in this Fanfic, She's an Attending at Seattle Grace-Mercy West**

**_Enough of my rambling let's get to it._**

I think my heart stopped beating for a while.. What are the odds? Out of hundreds of other neurosurgeons why him?.. I mean if my son is sick in his brain I would want Derek Shepherd as my neuro consult but maybe not quite.. I just can't believe this? I mean I kinda can but at the same time I can't. 

"Dr, Grey? Are you okay?" 

My breath hitched. I think I can feel my pulse pulsating outside my body, If it can even be pulsating like that.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just.. I ha-haven't um tal- worked with uuhhh..."I cleared my throat and suddenly I can't pronounce his name properly..

"He's umm.. a really great.. uhh teacher and uhh, Um, Jared is in better hands. He.. Der.. I mean Dr. Shepherd, He's umm.. an okay doctor.. I mean not just okay. He's good. He's good at a lot of things. Umm-"

"Dr. Grey?"Wilson.. Stop calling my name. It's not like I'm having a panic attack or something..

Wait.. I am aren't I?

"Uh."I cleared my throat and tried talking again.

"He's an excellent doctor, Jared is in good hands. You don't have to worry about it.I put my hands in the holes in my lab coat suddenly this room is so cold..

"Are you saying yes to the surgery?"Her voice sounds excited. How in the hell would I do this?

"I'm not gonna promise anything but I assure you I'm gonna try to do my best." 

I grabbed Jared's chart and handed it to Wilson. Today is gonna be a long day for me.

I want to talk to Alex and Amelia... Amelia? Does she know? Does she know this? She did told me earlier to get over him? Basically. She knows. Damn it. God. This is infuriating. 

My heart cried. I don't know what to do. It's been 6 years since the last time I saw him and the last time I talked to him, I practically called him or rather yelled at him every kinds of bad words I could say. The last time I saw his face was when He got published for a groundbreaking surgery he did last year. Which I definitely don't pay attention to. Okay right now, I'm just trying to convince myself.

I saw Alex handing a nurse a patient's chart and I am planning on murdering him with my bare hands.

"Alex!!" I yelled

"Woah, slow down and .. jeez you look like you're about to blow up any second.." 

"Is it that bad?" I touched my face briefly

"Well you're red which means you're mad about something or .. someone." 

"Do you know that I'm gonna be working with Derek?" 

"Wait what?... You? I knew that I'm gonna be working with him I-"

"Why didn't you tell me!!" I punched his arm which backfired to me because his arms are freaking flexed.

"Ow, what the-" I argued

"Mer, I didn't know that you'll be working with him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really am. I just think that maybe you're better without him or the baggage or even just the thought or idea of him. You were devastated when you guys divorced and we all saw it. The tequila, the crying, up until you-"

"Okay.. okay.. But do you really think I'm better off without him? I mean was I really happy when I was with him?"

"You were happy. Okay you guys are like a novel. You believed in love which made me believe in it too. That messed up people can also be happy, I was rooting for you guys not gonna lie. I was sad too, you know for you guys. You guys went thru hell together."

I smiled

"You should not talk like that." I laughed then turned around

"Shut up!" I giggled then went to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria lines are always long, surgeons are always hungry to eat food. At this time of the day, I would be at the nursery or the day care. I love looking at children play around, the babies always look so innocent, beautiful. They made me feel something in my gut. A lonely tear fell from my eyes as I walked thru the cafeteria to find Maggie, Callie and Amelia eating together. I roughly wiped my eyes and walked toward them.

"Hey!" Callie greeted

"Hey!" Amelia greeted, Maggie was about to greet me but I interrupted.

"Hey yourself, Did you know Derek is gonna go here for a consult?" I asked Amelia

"Wait.. Derek is coming here?" Maggie questioned

"Like.. Derek your um." Callie added which is nice enough to left out the word "husband" haven't heard that word since forever and I don't want to any time soon.

"Speak." I commanded, looking at Amelia.

"Well... I didn't know the whole details but.. let's just say.. Maybe??.." Her voice being super suspicious 

"You should have told me." 

"I'm sorry, it's just" she sighed "After all you guys have been thru, I don't want you to be hurt again."

"Why does everyone assume what I'm gonna feel or how I'm gonna feel it." I sighed "We divorced, so what? People do that all the time.. It's practically a rule." 

"Not for you guys." Callie added and I looked at her "I'm sorry we're eavesdropping, you're kinda in the middle and we can hear so"

I gulped and sighed again.

"Plus I thought you're over him. You dated Finn for 6 months and you had Nathan, and the other guys that I would not mention." She scrunched her nose and smiled apologetically "Look Meredith, I'm sorry I didn't told you, I just thought maybe you didn't care. You guys have been divorced for 6 years and don't worry, next time I would tell you." She smiled at me

"There will be no next time." I sighed.

"The amount of sighs I've heard in this conversation is telling me that you're still not over him." Maggie buts in

I sat down on the chair

"I am over him." 

"Saying it doesn't make it true." Callie said while getting up because she's getting paged "I gotta go, Mer if you could go too, We have a consult."

"I didn't get paged" I looked down on my pager. Oh it needs a change of batteries. "Oh that's why". I looked at Amelia "Okay we are not finished." 

"Whatever Meredith, I'm just saying."

After a couple of hours later, Me and Callie did our surgery which is refreshing because I worked with Callie before and honestly, that was my kick ass surgery today. Today is still not my favourite day but I'm content with what I have. I'm happy. I've been happy. I can't really remember the last time I cried because I've been happy. I have everything I could ever ask for. My family, My job, just maybe not almost everything but still. Today just reminded me that some time sooner or later Derek and I might cross pass again. My stomach feels sick whenever l remember the horrible memory of the reason why Derek and I got divorced, It still makes me sick to my stomach thinking about it. I've never really thought about it but isn't it funny? The very reason why we had a divorced is the only reason that is making me happy right now?

**"Mommy!"**


End file.
